Is it me your Looking For?
by LeechLover81
Summary: Edward is having difficulty writing the music and lyrics for an upcoming Broadway play. Until a beautiful muse walks by his apartment and helps bring the music out. Too shy to speak he stays silent, but maybe they have more in common than they think.


**A/N: This song is based on the song "Hello" originally performed by Lionel Richie, however for this story you should listen to the Glee version because it's a duet. I don't own Twilight, nor do I own the song that I am pretending that Edward wrote.**

* * *

**Is it me you're looking for?**

* * *

**EPOV**

Banging my head on the piano seemed like a good idea at the time but now all I have is a headache. Rubbing my head, I glared down at the keys. Cursing them for laughing at me. Being a singer/songwriter had its pros and cons. I get to work from home and make my own schedule. However, like right now the bad was outweighing the good. I had signed a contract with an up and coming director to write the love song for his play. It would premiere on Broadway late next year. In exchange I would get the lead role as Nick the love sick fool for Nora based on their relationship where they meet on a train. It was written beautifully, a modern day musical romance with old time charm. The director Mike Newton had narrowed "Nora" down to three possible candidates. One of which was the best friend of my sister Alice's, so to say Alice was excited was an understatement.

Now the only problem is, I had two months to write and get the Mike the music and lyrics for a song that I hadn't even started yet. The biggest con of a singer/songwriter, if you don't write the song no one else will be there to do it for you. My problem was that I just didn't have any motivation or inspiration for it, my career depended on this song and I was failing miserably. I walked out of my apartment and sat on the concrete steps. I pulled out my emergency stash of Marlboros because for God's sake if this wasn't an emergency I didn't know what was. I lit one and took a deep drag.

Here, I was on this beautiful Fall morning in the greatest city in the United States and I couldn't write a song that my career depended on. I had been trying to break into acting for a few years now and thankfully my music had been paying the bills up until recently. This contract with Mike Newton would make my acting career. It was simple. Write a love song that he would approve of and I would get the part of Nick. I ground the butt of my cigarette into the step when I felt my body start to react with a tingling sensation. It was strange like I couldn't catch my breath and suddenly everything that had been cloudy started to become clear. Music notes began to float through my head and I knew this was it, this was my song for the play.

Then I saw her, the most beautiful woman ever to walk the planet .She was walking slowly down the sidewalk about to pass the steps where I sat. The closer she came to me and with each step she took the music got louder in my head. Just as she passed me, I took in her chocolate eyes, her long thick brown hair with traces of red as the sunlight caught it, her small frame under her coat, she noticed me staring and gave a small smile which I returned with wide eyes. Just then the brisk breeze picked up and I caught the scent of her…lavender, happiness, and sunshine. The music exploded in my ears I shot up off the steps and into my apartment. I sat there at my piano for the next 5 hours never leaving my bench with the introduction of the song completed.

**BPOV**

My day started off horrendous. I over slept, used body wash as shampoo, burnt my eggs, had to go commando because I had no clean underwear, and I still hadn't heard from Mike Newton. I thought for sure I had that part nailed, yet two weeks and I haven't heard a thing. This part could make my career, I had been doing Broadway for about three years now. Mostly small parts at first than going with larger supporting roles, but never the lead this so this would be my first. As a shy kid I was pushed onto the stage by my mother to help me with my introverted demeanor. I was lucky when I discovered that I loved it, on stage I got to be whoever I wanted. A mother, a teacher, a vixen, an adulteress. Any of the things I could never do in real life, I could experience on stage.

On paper I was Nora to a T, described as girl next door, shy and mousy. My plain brown hair, my plain brown eyes, my plain skin, plain smile. Of course if you asked my best friend Alice she would tell you all about my reddish brown shiny hair, my deep chocolate eyes, my clean perfect translucent skin, and my fantastic smile. That's what best friends are for, to talk you up and make you feel good about yourself. Alice had been doing that since I met her a year and a half ago. We literally ran into each. I was coming out of Starbucks as she was coming in. I ended up with coffee all down my shirt and a new best friend, not a bad day in my book.

So here I am attempting to get out the door for my temp job at an office not far from my apartment. Small Broadway parts just don't help cover the rent in my slightly upscale apartment that I share with my friend Angela. The dark hardwood floors but small rooms often associated with standard New York living were prominent in this two bedroom apartment that Angela had rented for five years now. However, in a year I would need to start looking for my own place. Angela was getting married and would live here with her fiancée after the wedding. Just one more reason I really needed the part of Nora. Since I'm running late of course my home phone has to ring and I had to answer because it might be Mike Newton, the extraordinary director for my hopeful role.

"Hello"

"Hello my dear"

"Hey Alice, you're up early I was expecting you to sleep until at least noon."

"Well Bella, I've learned that it doesn't matter what time I wake up. Morning sickness is just a relative term, what they mean is all day sickness."

"Just think Ali, it will all be worth it in the end. I'm so looking forward to meeting my surrogate niece or nephew."

"Me too Bella. Speaking of Uncles any thoughts on meeting up with my brother yet?"

"Alice we have discussed this, I would be happy to meet him, I think it's him that doesn't want to meet me though. He's never at family dinners when I'm there, he hasn't shown any interest in taking you up on your 'hooking us up' offers. Don't push him anymore he said no."

"But Bella," she whined in the phone, "you two are perfect for each other, he just doesn't want to be set up by his sister that's what all this is about."

"Maybe so Alice, but it's time to leave him alone about it. He's still writing this song for the play and getting the part of Nick. If I get the part maybe I'll meet him then. Until then drop it okay?"

"Alright Bella I'll try and stop but I know perfection when I see it. You're running late aren't you? I won't keep you, I'll see you tonight. Jazz and I will bring Mexican."

"Okay, bye Ali, I'll see you at seven."

"Bye Bells"

I hung up the phone and put on my light coat, it was just getting to that point in the fall when you just needed a little something extra. I grabbed my bag flung it over my shoulder and locked the door behind me. Walking to work was one of my favorite parts of the day, even though I knew I would be a little late I walked slowly to enjoy it. The crisp air and the smell of fall, the colors of the leaves.

Two blocks from my apartment I started to get a feeling in the pit of my stomach. An almost nervous butterfly feeling, what in the world? Then I saw him, literally the most beautiful man I had ever seen. He looked so familiar but I just couldn't place his face. His brownish red hair in disarray on his head. It looked like he or some woman hadn't been able to keep their hands out of it. Why the thought of a woman touching this man made me jealous who knows? As soon as I thought jealousy I noticed the green of his eyes. Deep emerald pools I could get lost in. His strong jaw line and perfect nose made him seem more like a mythical creature than a mere human man. His body, wow! He was lean and muscular behind his tight jeans and white t-shirt, his feet were bare and he was grinding a cigarette into the step beside him.

When I finally walked past the step he was openly starring at me, did I have something on my face? I gave him a small smile and he returned it with a crooked grin of his own, his eyes wide. I wanted to say something, anything to this man in the hopes he would drag me inside and ravish me but he said nothing. A few steps after I passed his steps I risked a glance back but he was gone, leaving only a closing front door in his wake.

**EPOV**

For the next two weeks I kept up this dance. I sat on the steps or looked out my window every morning at 8:45 and again at 5:15 every evening Monday through Friday, she was punctual and so was I. The music for the song was completed yesterday and now it was a matter of putting the words with it, and again I was at a loss. So here I am sitting at my piano in my small but beautiful apartment, thanks to my interior decorator mother, waiting for it to come to me and nothing. I only had a few more weeks to complete this song or I've lost my chance at playing Nick. Usually the soft tan walls and neutral furnishings calmed my nerves but not today. Even the plush area rug under my feet that I loved to sink my toes into was doing nothing today.

"Edward my dear brother, I think you are avoiding me." My sister Alice floated into my front door with my key in her hand as I looked on from my piano. Even though only five foot, Alice dominated any room with her personality. Her short dark hair cut into a spiky crop, while mine was a dark bronze. Her short stature against my 6 foot 2 frame. You wouldn't guess we were siblings, we didn't look anything alike except our emerald green eyes. Our brother Emmett however, could be Alice's twin except of course for the height the big bear would tower over anyone.

"I'm not avoiding you Alice, I'm busting my ass with writing this song. I've got the music now I just need the lyrics."

She sat on the couch facing my piano and leaned back while her hands stroked her stomach where my future niece or nephew rested.

"Don't worry Edward you'll get it in time. Speaking of the play my friend Bella got the part of Nora. Now you two will finally meet, unless I can finally convince you to have dinner with her before that. I've only been trying to hook you two up for the last two years."

"Alice," I cut in, "I don't want my sister setting me up on dates we've discussed this a hundred times."

"But Edward" Alice whined, "you and Bella would be perfect for each other. You both are in the music and acting industry, your both quiet, neither of you mess around with one night stands, you both prefer to stay at home instead of go out…do you want me to keep going because I can. It's like you both are halves of a whole piece."

"Alice," I interrupted, "I'm sure Bella is great and I'll meet her at rehearsals for the play but I'm kind of infatuated with someone right now."

"Do tell dear brother" she perked up, "I didn't know you were dating anyone."

"I'm not dating her Alice." This conversation was about to get embarrassing.

"Okay, then explain." Alice looked confused.

"Well a few weeks ago I was on my front steps in a major funk because I was having writers block, and this girl walks passed my apartment. Music just exploded in my head and it was like the music had always been there and I just needed to see her to get it to come out. So I figured out her schedule and I watch her walk by twice a day, and every day I get a little more to the song. Now it's finished I just need the lyrics for it."

"So now you're dating her?" I looked sheepish at her, "What's that look for Edward?"

"I haven't actually talked to her, what if I'm not what she's looking for, I think that would kill me." I drifted off and looked at my lap.

Alice looked at me with a confused expression for a full minute before she threw her head back and laughed loudly.

"I'm sorry Edward, but this is so like you. Find a beautiful woman keep watching her and don't say anything? Why not? Maybe if you talk to her you can finish the song at least. At best you could have a relationship with her. She could be your Jasper or Rose." Alice said referring to her husband and our sister in- law.

"I know Alice, I just feel so strange when I see her it's like she's all I've ever wanted and my heart feels like its overflowing. I've never felt like this about a woman. I'm constantly wondering where she is or what she's doing? Is she lonely like me? Does she have someone at home who loves her? I don't know what to say to her or have a clue on how to win her heart. I dream about her all the time, kissing her, loving her…"

"Edward," Alice gave me a sympathetic look and got up off the couch and placed her hands on my cheeks making me look her in the eye, "I think you just got the lyrics to your song. Why don't you start by just saying, 'Hello' just a suggestion."

She shrugged her shoulders and gave me a smile picking up her bag and walking toward the front door. At the last minute she turned back to me.

"Just for the record dear brother, I fell in love with Jasper before I even said a word to him. Your in love with her, you just won't admit it to yourself yet." And with that she softly closed the door behind her.

I turned back to my piano grabbed a pen and paper and started writing the words for my song.

**BPOV**

It had been two weeks since my first official run in with my mystery man. I pass by his steps twice a day once on my way to work and again returning home. I didn't see him every time I passed but I always got the feeling of being watched when I walked by. I never said anything to him in fear of being rejected, I mean, look at him. He was gorgeous. He had to have gaggles of women after him, if he wanted me ,he would have said something. Men like that had to have high enough self esteem to talk to a normal girl like me. A week and a half ago I got a call from Mike, when I finally learned that I officially had the part of Nora I was ecstatic. I had just finished my last week temping at the office so I could begin practicing my part, Edward Alice's brother had still not finished his song, he had a few more weeks to complete it. To say I was nervous about meeting him would be an understatement. Alice insisted though that he was a really nice guy and I would be completely comfortable with him.

Alice knocking on my front door broke me out of my thinking. I answered the door prepared for her hyper pixie tendencies.

"Hey Ali"

"Hey Bella" she replied with an unusual melancholy to her voice

"Alice? What's wrong you seem sad?"

"Nothing Bells; I just went and saw my brother. He just upset me a little."

"Why? Do you want to talk about it?"

"Oh, Bells. I swear my brother is about the shyest man I have ever met. I don't want to talk about him though I want to talk about you."

"I'm meeting Mike Newton at the stage tomorrow; I start my first day of practice." Trying to change the subject, I hate it when Alice is sad.

"Oh sweetie," Alice said with a genuine smile, "I'm so happy you finally got the lead. When you told me I knew everything was falling into place. You will be fantastic. Now what's wrong with you, you don't look happy."

"Alice," I said with a sad face, "do you think it's possible to fall in love with someone you haven't even talked to?"

"Anything is possible Bella, what's going on?"

"There's this guy, I call him my Mystery Man because I want to talk to him but I can't"

"Geez," Alice bolted out of her seat, "what is it with you people?"

"What are you talking about Alice?"

"Sorry, nothing it's just something my brother said. Tell me about him"

"There isn't much to tell Alice. He's absolutely gorgeous and I don't have the nerve to say anything to him. That's it, end of story."

"My dear Bella don't you try to fool me into thinking that's all there is to say but for now I will drop it. Come shopping with me, you need new clothes and I'm too pregnant to buy them for myself."

"Okay Alice," I laughed. If that's all it was going to take to get her off my back then I would take it.

**EPOV**

The song was complete and Alice was right, I was in love with her. It was May and Spring was in full bloom. I stopped watching my beautiful woman her schedule had changed so I never knew when she would walk by. I did cross her path several times though giving her a smile in the hopes she would say something to me since I was too much of a chicken shit to do it. A few times it seemed like she wanted to say something to me but then her cheeks would blush a deep red, her head would drop and she would pick up her stride. It was probably for the best. Mike Newton loved the song so playing the part of Nick I wouldn't have a lot of free time. On top of that it would be weird to be dating a woman and then kissing someone else on stage.

So a month later here I was, headed to rehearsals for the first time to sing with Alice's friend who was playing Nora. Mike had given Bella the music for the song two weeks ago and she had been practicing on her own, today we would meet and sing my song for the first time together. I walked into the auditorium and looked around for Alice who was meeting me here to introduce Bella. I caught sight of her spiky hair in the front row sitting next to a slender brunette. I walked down the aisle and called Alice's name to get her attention and she struggled to get up with her humongous stomach. I gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek then bent down to kiss the top of her stomach to say hello to my niece.

"Edward, this is Bella."

I turned to meet Alice's best friend for the first time and was met with my muse. There she was in all her beautiful glory, peaches and cream, midnight beauty and love. All wrapped up in skinny dark wash jeans and a midnight blue off the shoulder shirt. She looked equally shocked to see me as well.

"Bella, are you alright?" Alice interrupting our moment.

Bella's voice came out soft and shaky almost like she was trying to whisper to Alice but I heard every word, "Alice, this is him, this is my mystery man."

Alice's eyes darted back to me and took in my expression. "Oh my God! Bella is the woman you've been watching from the window! She is your muse for the song. Why didn't I connect the two, you only live a few blocks from each other. Stupid pregnancy hormones messing with my brain."

Bella blushed a bright red but didn't look away from me. Her eyes staring into mine and she almost looked sad.

"Hello Edward," my angel spoke, "It's nice to finally meet you. I guess I should have taken Alice up on the opportunity to meet you two years ago."

"Yeah," I responded, "I'm sorry I didn't say anything when you would walk past. I just didn't know what to say. I was at a loss for words when I saw you."

"Well, if what Alice is saying is true, then I think your song pretty much says it all." Bella replied.

My God that song was private and I never expected her to know about it. I felt like all my emotions were laid bare for everyone to see. Bella interrupted my thoughts with a question I had always wanted to hear fall from her lips.

"Edward, after were done here would you like to go get some coffee?"

"Yes, I would love to have coffee with you." I told her with Alice standing next to me bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet clapping her hands together with a huge grin. "Are you ready to take the stage and sing our song?"

She nodded her head and walked up the side stairs to where Mike was standing. I followed and Mike gave a few instructions, then handed both of us microphones and standing us face to face on the stage about a foot apart. The accompanying piano started the soft melody that this beautiful woman who stood in front of me inspired. Even though this song was about her, for her and she knew it. I no longer felt embarrassed or self-conscious. I was finally telling her all the things I had wanted to say for the last six months, but was too afraid too. I wasn't going to be afraid anymore, this was the woman I was supposed to spend the rest of my life with, I just knew it in my gut, my head, and my heart. I began to sing the opening lines…

_I've been alone with you inside my mind_

_And in my dreams I've kissed your lips a thousand times_

_I sometimes see you pass outside my door_

_Hello, is it me you're looking for_

_I can see it in your eyes I can see it in your smile_

_You're all I've ever wanted and my arms are open wide_

_Cause you know just what to say_

_And you know just what to do_

_And I want to tell you so much_

_I love you_

_Oh yeah_

_I long to see the sunlight in your hair_

_And tell you time and time again how much I care_

_Sometimes I feel my heart will overflow_

_Hello, I've just got to let you know_

_Cause I wonder where you are_

_And I wonder what you do_

_Are you somewhere feeling lonely_

_Or is someone loving you?_

_Tell me how to win your heart_

_For I haven't got a clue_

_But let me start by saying I love you_

_Is it me your looking for?_

_Cause I wonder where you are_

_And I wonder what you do_

_Are you somewhere feeling lonely_

_Or is someone loving you_

_Tell me how to win your heart_

_For I haven't got a clue_

_But let me start by saying, I love you_

The last of the piano drifted off and on our own accord Bella and I had moved closer together. I wasn't going to stand by anymore, I dropped my microphone on the stage and grabbed the sides of her head and pulled her lips to mine. I heard a clatter as she dropped her microphone too and felt her hands wrap around my back. It could have been seconds or even minutes that passed because as soon as our lips touched, I lost track of everything except her soft lips and warm mouth. We were interrupted by clapping from the front row where Alice was jumping up and down again chanting "I told you so" over and over again.

Mike stood next to her with a smirk on his face and shook his head.

"We weren't practicing that today but I like it. I think we have our Nick and Nora." Mike said from the front row. I turned back to Bella with a crooked grin and she smiled back.

"So Edward, how about that coffee now?" she said

"Let's go" I knew then that this was the beginning of something special.

**A/N 2: This is my first Fan Fiction story so please be nice. Big thanks from the bottom of my heart to my superb beta BellesYellowRose. Your awesomeness fixed my run on sentences and tied the final result up in a pretty bow.**


End file.
